


La oportunidad

by YuuriQueen



Series: Primera Guerra Mágica [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, As happy as one could get in this fandom, Azkaban, Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon What Canon, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Hermione Black, Hermione and Lily friendship, I really don't like very much Dumbledore, Magical War, Mention of Uncle Alphard, Perhaps I took some liberties with the characters, Post-First War with Voldemort, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Tragedy, Young Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuriQueen/pseuds/YuuriQueen
Summary: Hermione los contempló unos segundos, desconcertada... decidiendo que no había ningún mal en darles una oportunidad, aceptó la invitación y se sentó. Y de inmediato, como si una represa contenida durante demasiado tiempo se hubiera roto, comenzaron a preguntarle mil y un cosas y llegado un punto, a Hermione no le quedó más opción que reírse con ellos.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Primera Guerra Mágica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627765
Kudos: 6





	La oportunidad

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Excepto los OCC, esos son todos míos.  
> I'm just having a little fun :D ♥

**La oportunidad  
**

**Hogwarts, receso navideño de 1971**

“ _Vaya, vaya, vaya... sangresucia Granger”_

Hermione sentía como si la hubiesen inmovilizado, y la mano que tenía sobre La Guía de Transformación para Principiantes se cerró alrededor del lomo del libro, casi con desesperación. Aquella voz no auguruba nada bueno. De hecho, estaba segura que al levantar la mirada, se encontraría con una de las personas más odiosas que existían.

Hermione obligó a su cuerpo a moverse y continuó recogiendo sus libros. ¡Qué torpe podía llegar a ser! ¿Cómo se le ocurría tropezarse en el corredor? _No es como si supieras cuando y donde va a estar patrullando,_ se dijo a sí misma. No, claro que no era culpa de ella. Pero así se percibía.

“ _¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?”_ preguntó, desdeñoso. _“No deberían permitir que gente tan... vulgar viniera a Hogwarts”_ continuó, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione terminó de guardar todo en la mochila y se incorporó, mirándolo desafiante. _“Ah, después de todo tenés agallas. Deberías saber que eso no te va a servir por mucho tiempo. A nadie le gusta una sabelotodo insufrible...”_

“ _¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño, Lucius?”_

Hermione buscó al dueño de aquella voz con una mezcla de gratitud y horror. A poca distancia, Sirius Black observaba con desdén a Malfoy.

“ _Ah, Black”_ exclamó la voz sedosa de Malfoy, volteándose. _“¿Por qué no me extraña que te juntes con esta gentuza?”_

“ _Será que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho”_ contestó Sirius, arrugando la nariz. _“Hace rato que te estaba buscando, Mio”_ dijo, desviando la mirada hacia ella. Hermione sólo asintió, temiendo que le fallara la voz. “ _Ven, que nos perderemos la cena”_

“ _Un momento, primo querido”_ espetó Malfoy, sujetándola por el brazo cuando intentó pasar por su lado. _“Estoy castigando a Granger. Si quieres, puedes quedarte. Odiaría desaprovechar la oportunidad de enseñarte una valiosa lección”_

Sirius cruzó en dos zancadas el espacio que los separaba. La agarró de la mano y tironeó de Hermione. Atónito, Malfoy la dejó ir.

 _¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso, Lucius? Mio no ha hecho nada malo”_ inquirió, _demasiado_ tranquilo y Hermione se percató que sólo trataba de guardar las apariencias debido a la fuerza con que le apretaba la mano. _“¿La vas a castigar por caminar? ¿O por ser hija de muggles?”_

Hermione se soprendió al oír el respeto en la voz de su compañero. Era sabido que los Black eran una de las familias más antiguas y elitistas del Mundo Mágico que había. Y aunque siempre lo veía tonteando con Potter y nunca lo había visto tratar mal a alguien por el simple hecho de hacerlo (la mayoría de las bromas eran estupideces sin sentido, y varias de ellas dirigidas a estudiantes de Slytherin), se avergonzó al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo había pensado de él como un mocoso maleducado sin sentido de la ubicación, prepotente y arrogante. No se había burlado de ella por su origen, pero tampoco es que hubieran hablado antes y ahora no sabía donde meterse.

“ _Por vagabundear, por supuesto”_ respondió Malfoy, arqueando una ceja, y echándose el cabello rubio hacia atrás con un movimiento de la cabeza. _“Si tanto aprecio le tienes a Granger, pueden compartir castigo. Estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá...”  
“No sabía que así se le llamaba a ir del aula de Pociones al comedor. Gracias por ilustrarnos” _exclamó. Sirius volvió a tironear de ella, esta vez con más delicadeza y manteniéndola a su lado como si fuese una especie de chicle. _“Y ahora, con tu permiso...”_

“ _Realmente eres la oveja negra”_ sentenció Malfoy, mirándolo con tanto desprecio como podía. _“Debe ser una desgracia para tu pobre madre...”_

“ _Vámonos, Mio”_ murmuró, ignorándolo por completo.

Sirius comenzó a caminar rápidamente y lo siguió, luchando por mantenerle el ritmo. Recién cuando se hallaron cerca del Gran Salón, Hermione se animó a hablar.

“ _M-muchas gra-gracias”_ susurró, mirando el piso. _“No tenías porque hacerlo...”_

“ _Claro que sí”_ exclamó, deteniéndose. Le soltó la mano. _“No iba a permitir que te tratara de esa forma. No vuelvas a cruzarte en su camino si puedes evitarlo, ¿si?”_ Hermione asintió, levantando la vista. Un par de enormes y risueños ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada y una sonrisa asomó en su boca. _“Bien. Ahora, a comer. Tengo hambre”_

Una extraña sensación le corría por la punta de los dedos de la mano que Sirius le había sostenido, como electricidad. A medida que se aproximaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, y que la cacofonía del comedor alcanzaba límites insospechados, aceptó que había juzgado a Sirius de forma precipitada. Sí, era un tanto arrogante. Sí, era un poco fanfarrón. Y sí, era bastante insolente. Pero también fue muy valiente al enfrentarse al prefecto (que al parecer era su primo, pero como todas las familias de sangre pura estaban emparentadas, no le resultaba raro) y no dudó en protegerla cuando Malfoy quiso castigarla. Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al darse cuenta de lo contradictorio que todo aquello le resultaba.

“ _Siéntate con nosotros”_ le propuso.

La mesa ya estaba servida, y los amigos que lo seguían a todas partes los observaban con curiosidad.

“ _¿Qué hace ella acá?”_ murmuró Potter, sin mucho disimulo.

“ _Cállate y come”_ contestó Sirius, dándole un manotazo en el hombro, por el cual Potter estrechó los ojos inquisidoramente. _“Malfoy pretendía castigarla”_ añadió, sentándose a su lado.

“ _A lo mejor no es una buena idea”_ susurró Hermione, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

“ _No le hagas caso a James”_ exclamó, mirándolo ceñudo. _“A veces necesita un buen golpe”_

“ _Sí, no te preocupes”_ agregó Remus Lupin, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa. _“James es bueno, sólo que a veces habla demás”_

Y como para corroborar lo que decían de él, Potter agarró una cesta con panecillos y se la ofreció.

“ _Granger, espero que Sirius le haya dado su merecido a ese prefecto de pacotilla”_ dijo, en tono de disculpa. _“Y si vuelve a molestarte, avísame. Yo mismo le recordaré su lugar”_

Hermione los contempló unos segundos, desconcertada. Jamás habían intercambiado más que los habituales _hola_ y _adiós_ y sin embargo, ahora le ofrecían desinteresadamete su amistad. Decidiendo que no había ningún mal en darles una oportunidad, aceptó la invitación y se sentó. Y de inmediato, como si una represa contenida durante demasiado tiempo se hubiera roto, comenzaron a preguntarle mil y un cosas y llegado un punto, a Hermione no le quedó más opción que reírse con ellos.

Realmente, la actitud de aquellos chicos era contagiosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el prólogo de una serie de historias, algunas cortas y otras un poco más largas, que conforman la serie Guerras Mágicas. Esta estará dividada en dos partes: Primera y Segunda Guerra. La idea surgió cuando, después de leer muchísimos fanfics, me animé a escribir lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que ocurriese. No muere Sirius, aunque me pesa que los padres de Harry sí. Y Hermione atendió Hogwarts junto a los merodeadores, como verán por los tags. Así que leanlos atentamente, porque es posible que no a todos les guste.  
> Y en el caso de que sí les gusta, me alegrará que dejen kudos y algún comentario :D ♥


End file.
